Mobile Suit Gundam 00N
Mobile Suit Gundam 00N is the photo novel that replaced Mobile Suit Gundam 00P in Dengeki Hobby Magazine. The story ran in serialization between the issues of February 2010 to May 2011. The story link the main anime series from second season and details different MS from different points of view. 00N is without a specific protagonist, or a single overarching story. It depicts events in the world of “Gundam 00″ without following a timeline or prescribed order. Chapters Chapter 1 The introduction is published, followed by a report by Louise Halevy, “The History of the Construction and Use of the Orbital Elevator”. It then ends with an article about AEU's development of the AEU-09 AEU Enact. Chapter 2 A report purportedly written by Patrick Colasour about the SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aerotype Sky Package with a notable mention of the mobile suit's most well known pilot, Joshua Edwards. This is followed by Billy's report about the GN technology, and its impact and development at the hands of Federation Forces. Chapter 3 The first half is a report by Kinue Crossroad titled, “Interview Memo Regarding CB’s Armed Intervention on the Island of Ceylon.” The second half is an excerpt from a school report by Leif Recitativo, providing some details about the space mobile armor MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou. Chapter 4 This chapter talks about the mass production of GN-X after the United Nations turn into the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF). It also noted the presence of the SVMS-01O Over Flag in ESF colors as accompanying unit during the ESF GN-X's test flight. Chapter 5 The first half is about the roll out of the first Japan-made Union Realdo and a Shinto priest conducting a traditional prayer ceremony for it. A rope talisman to ward off evil was tied to its waist. The second half is a series of online comments and reactions to the sky turning red due to the GN Particles related from GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei. Chapter 6 The first half of this chapter talks about the effects that mobile suits had on war in general, the use of child soldiers to fight against MS and how to counter child soldiers. The second half explains the history of MSER-04 Anf, its distribution and use in various countries, and features some of its variants. Chapter 7 This chapter is about the Break Pillar incident from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. Chapter 8 This chapter is about the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, and the Corner family. Alejandro Corner was revealed to be a Union Realdo pilot at some point in the past. Chapter 9 The first half describes a PMC Trust photo-op involving a AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type. The second half is an article about PMC Trust's relation with AEU and its contributions. Chapter 10 When the Earth Sphere Federation forces captured Celestial Being mothership they have as well obtained Innovator technology which they used to create the GNX-803T GN-XIV and the GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon. Chapter 11 This chapter is about comparing performances and characteristics of the Bit Control System of Celestial Being, Innovators, and the Earth Sphere Federation. One photograph shows GNW-20000 Arche Gundam using its GN Fangs to burn down the Kingdom of Azadistan. Chapter 12 Talks about the changes to a mobile suit's model number as it goes from development to deployment, and Union made mobile suits are used as examples. This is followed by an article about the competition between Iris Corporation's YMS-01A Flag, Bell Factory's YMS-02 Union Blast and the mock battle where the two MS are piloted by Graham Aker and his superior officer respectively. Also details the event leading to the death of Graham's superior during the test. Chapter 13 An article on the disposal and abandonment of destroyed mobile suits following the conflict with ELS. A second article reveals how the Throne Eins' arm that was sliced off by Graham Aker in 2308 was salvaged and studied by the Union. Data gathered was used to make the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II. Chapter 14 The first half is about the development of large Mobile Armor powered by multiple GN Drive Tau and the Innovators' reasons for creating them. Noted that if the Innovators had defeated Celestial Being, the encounter and dialogue with the ELS may have proceeded differently. The second half describes the impressions and thoughts that the members of A-Laws had when they first saw the GNMA-Y0001 Empruss. Information about GNMA-0001V2 Regnant 2 was revealed. Chapter 15 Billy Katagiri was approached to write a book on Professor Ralph Eifman. Billy attributed his development of Trans-Am system usable by GN Drive Tau-powered MS to the insightful notes about the original GN Drives that the late professor left behind. The second half of the chapter talks about the evolution and capabilities of ELS as well as their actions during their first encounter with humans. Provide additional notes on the ELS Gadelaza from Gundam 00I 2314. It is unknown whether this is the original assimilated Gadelaza or a new copy. Chapter 16 The Final chapter of Gundam 00N. Setsuna F. Seiei's story was retold briefly from Robert Spacey's perspective. Setsuna returned with the drastically changed GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) on the same day that the space exploration crew of Sumeragi sets out to space. A second section talks about ELS' history and motives, and provided some information the GNW-100A Sakibure, such as how a Sakibure quantum leaped ahead of the Sumeragi's launch. Mobile Suits United Nation Forces/Earth Sphere Federation *SVMS-01O Over Flag ESF Type *GNMA-XCVII Alvatore *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron *GNX-603T GN-X ESF Type *GNX-609T GN-XIII ESF Type *GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon *GNX-803T GN-XIV *GNW-100A Sakibure Innovators *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam *GNMA-Y0001 Empruss *GNMA-0001V2 Regnant 2 Katharon *AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *VMS-15 Union Realdo *SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aerotype Sky Package *YMS-02 Union Blast Advanced European Union *AEU-09T AEU Enact Demonstration Colors Human Reform League *MSER-04 Anf *MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou ELS *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Picture Gallery Patrick's damaged Enact.png|Aftermath of the battle between Enact and Exia monthlyn.png|SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aero Sky Package Type "Aero Flag" monthlyn79o.png|GN-X ESF Type and Over Flag ESF Type Union Realdo roll out.png|Rollout of Japan's first locally made Union Realdo, a ceremony w/ a talisman tied to the waist of the MS. Throne Drei Stealth Field 00N.jpg|An amateur photo of the skies during the Gundam Thrones' debut in Taklamakan Anf use.png|MSER-04 Anf pillar.png|Break Pillar Incident File:Gundam_00N_Alvatore.png|The GNMA-XCVII Alvatore with a squad of GN-X kartb.png|PMC defends a Nuclear Power Plant with AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type(s) gundam00n_001.jpg|The Story behind the New GN-X IV monthlyn6787.png|Gaga Cannons 567988.png|GN Fangs UnionBlaze.png|Union Blast RuinedGN-X.png|Wrecked GN-XIII 14d1f18e5348f7.jpg|Throne Eins' wrecked arm Empruss90778.png|Empruss ELSGade.png|ELS Gadelaza Ijqkkm.jpg|Billy finding Eifman's notes on Trans-Am Monthly 00N - Sakibure.png|GNW-100A Sakibure 2614621058666407438.jpg 3098758018608579434.jpg References External links *Mobile Suit Gundam 00N on official site (Japanese) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00N on MAHQ.net